


Bonding Experience

by NoTarget



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTarget/pseuds/NoTarget
Summary: Tsubasa tries to help Chris and Maria bond.Also, Maria's pregnant.Sorry it took almost two years.





	Bonding Experience

Maria blinked in surprise as the door to the S.O.N.G. cafeteria opened to pitch black darkness. Taking a step forwards she stuck her head though the doorway and looked around to see nothing. Wondering what was going on she stepped inside to try and find a light switch. But suddenly the lights came on full power causing Maria to squint in surprise.

                “Congratulations!” came a shout from many voices at once. Maria blinked to find herself standing before all the other Symphogears, Genjuro, Elfnien and Miku. In the middle of the cafeteria sitting on a table was a cake and all around she could see the decorations of a party.

                “Whaaa…” mumbled a shocked and bewildered Maria.

                “It’s a party!” Explained Hibiki as she stepped forwards from the crowd of people. “To celebrate your pregnancy!”

                “Did you plan this?” Maria asked as she turned her attention towards Tsubasa.

                “No,” Tsubasa flatly responded. “The others approached me about it and I merely approved of it. They planned it out.”

                “When we asked Tsubasa about it she said you’d been depressed and worried lately,” Hibiki continued. “We wanted you to know that whatever happens, we’ve all got your back and will support you,” at that everyone present nodded their heads and voiced their agreement.

                “Thank you,” Maria said as she wiped away a tear of happiness from the corner of her eye. It was true, ever since she had found out she was pregnant after Tsubasa and hers wild night in London she had been deeply troubled by what the future would hold for her. But to see this; all her friends showing her their support seemed to help ease the burden on her shoulders.  “But… aren’t any of you bothered by the fact I have another girl’s baby inside me?”

                “Or that I have a penis?” Tsubasa chipped in

                “We’re S.O.N.G.,” said Genjuro. “We’ve seen enough weird shit to be desensitised to it. My niece knocking up a girl is only marginally weirder than the ancient body jumping priestess. Or using a flying island to slam dunk the moon,” and that was mostly true. While in fact everyone had been slightly freaked out by the recent events they had all agreed showing Maria their support was more important.

Over the next few hours Maria and the others talked, ate and celebrated well into the night. Despite having a good time Tsubasa noticed throughout the party Chris seemed to be avoiding her and keeping to the back of the group. As everyone parted ways for the evening and headed home, Tsubasa approached Chris and asked if they could speak in private. Soon Tsubasa found herself along with Maria in Chris’ apartment with her, all three of them looking rather awkward together.

                “I realize,” Tsubasa announced breaking the silence in the room. “That things have gotten rather…complicated between the three of us recently.”

                “That’s an understatement,” Said Maria. “You made me pregnant, then ran off and had sex with someone else while I was gone,” At that remark Tsubasa shifted uncomfortably. Maria hadn’t exactly been thrilled when Tsubasa confessed to what she had done with Chris; it had been only sheer luck that she wasn’t now pregnant as well. Tsubasa had admitted that in the heat and passion of the moment she hadn’t really considered Maria’s reaction when she was making love to Chris. So far no one else knew of what had happened between them that night. Sadly Maria’s pregnancy meant that their activities couldn’t be covered up so easily.

                “Yukine, do you want to say something?” Tsubasa asked as she turned to Chris, who seemed to be looking rather worried herself

                “Ah, well…I…umm…” Chris awkwardly stammered and blushed. Tsubasa had known her long enough to know that expressing her problems wasn’t something Chris excelled at.

                “It’s okay,” Tsubasa said gently as she smiled at Chris. “Like Tachibana says, I’m sure whatever the problem is we can talk it out.”

                “I’m afraid,” Chris quietly admitted. “You’ve got a relationship with Catears now and she’s carrying your child. I’m afraid you’ll leave me behind,” Chris admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek.

                “I would never do that,” Tsubasa stated as she stepped forwards and gripped Chris’ hand. “The kind of bond we have, forged in battle can’t be broken,” as she assured Chris, Tsubasa reached her other hand out and grasped Maria’s hand. “You are both very important to me. I’d never abandon either of you,” as Tsubasa said that both girls couldn’t help but smile slightly. “It would mean a lot to me if the two of you could get along, maybe bond with each other,” Tsubasa continued

                “I’m not sure where you would start with that,” admitted Maria. “We don’t have much in common with each other.”

                “Well, there is one common experience you both have that you could start with,” Tsubasa said with a growing sly grin. Between her legs she felt her cock begin to throb as an idea began to manifest in her mind. Tsubasa lifted her skirt and gripped her hardening dick as she pulled it out into the open causing both Maria and Chris to gasp and turn bright red.

                “D-don’t just pull that thing out in front of people!!” Chris angrily shouted

                “Relax, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Tsubasa said with a grin as she casually leaned on the back of Chris’ sofa, placing one hand on the top of it while continuing to hold her cock with the other. “You’ve both experienced this first hand. So are you up to a bonding experience?” she asked. Chris and Maria turned to look at each other for a moment before silently nodding in agreement and walking up in front of Tsubasa and kneeling down.

                “Ah, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen senpai’s thing.” Chris admitted as she wrapped a hand around Tsubasa’s cock. In response Tsubasa silently took her own hand away to make room for her and placed it on top of the couch.

                “This dick made me pregnant…” Maria said with a hint of wonder on Tsubasa’s other side as she leaned forwards and licked the head of Tsubasa’s dick sticking out from Chris’ hand. Meanwhile Chris draped her lips around the side of Tsubasa’s cock and began to slide up and down its length. Following her lead Maria placed her lips around the other side of Tsubasa’s cock and the two began to run their mouths up and down Tsubasa’s shaft in an alternating pattern. Tsubasa arched her back and let out a moan of delight, clearly appreciating their efforts.

                “Ah, ah… oh that’s good,” Tsubasa said between moans. Removing her hands from the couch she was leaning on Tsubasa reached down and gently placed her hands on the two girl’s heads. Running her fingers through their soft, wonderful hair Tsubasa admired this wonderful sight in front of her. After a few minutes of this Chris took her mouth off of Tsubasa’s dick and suddenly yanked it away from Maria and after a moment of hesitation plunged it into her mouth. Bobbing up and down on Tsubasa, Chris eagerly sucked her dick as she wrapped her tongue around her shaft. After a minute of this Chris pulled Tsubasa out of her mouth and pointed her dick towards Maria, as if in offering. Maria repeated Chris’ actions and eagerly sucked Tsubasa’s cock with perhaps even more skill and enthusiasm then Chris as she had more experience with Tsubasa’s dick and less hesitation. Tsubasa began to breathe heavily as she felt her ejaculation nearing, pulling herself out of Maria’s mouth she firmly but gently lined Maria and Chris up side by side with their faces nearly touching. “It wouldn’t be fair to give it to only one of you, so we’d better share,” said Tsubasa smiling. With a few more strokes of her dick Tsubasa blew her load. Gripping the base of her cock Tsubasa swung her dick from one end of Maria’s face to the other end of Chris’ face, firing a load of semen the whole while. As she finished Tsubasa looked at their faces, covered in cum and with one particularly long unbroken string joining them together.

                “Hmm, my that was impressive,” remarked Chris as she leaned forwards to kiss the tip of Tsubasa’s cock, breaking the string joining her to Maria. “Still good for more?” she asked with a grin as she looked up to Tsubasa. Tsubasa couldn’t help but smile back at Chris newfound enthusiasm for this.

                “Definitely.” Replied Tsubasa “But first…” she continued as she reached for a nearby box of tissues, “Maybe you two should clean up first.”

Sometime later, after the two of them had cleaned up, Tsubasa eagerly led the two of them into the bedroom by their hands. Stopping in the middle of the room she quickly began to strip, throwing her clothes around the room and showing the same amount of care she always did. Turning back to Chris and Maria she confidently placed her hand on her hip as she allowed both of them to see her fully nude body with its firm, lean curves, small but firm breasts and perhaps most importantly still eager cock.

                “Oh relax,” said Tsubasa as the two of them began to blush, “It’s not like this is anything you two haven’t seen before.”

                “Not in front of someone else!” Chris blurted in combination of embarrassment and anger. While their earlier activities had helped the two of them still clearly were uneasy with the situation. Suddenly Maria took in a deep breath as she undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor and then began to strip in front of the flabbergasted Chris, as she finished she turned to Chris blushing deeply

                “Here, look at it,” Maria said as she showed her naked body to Chris. Chris for her part gaped in astonishment for a minute before looking over to Tsubasa’s approving smile.

                “W-well, I don’t want the two of you to be embarrassed because I’m the only one still clothed.” Chris said in a very unconvincing manner as she began to unbutton her top. As she finished stripping Tsubasa stropped to admire the view in front of her: two marvellous girls, one short, one tall both with fantastic curves and wonderful breasts and in Maria’s case one extra curve. Looking at Maria’s belly Tsubasa felt her heart race at the sight of it.

“Could you sit down on the bed?” asked Tsubasa. Maria nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed with her legs off the edge, bending down Tsubasa placed her hands on Maria’s shoulders and gently pushed her down onto her back. Crouching down Tsubasa placed her hand on Maria’s belly and rubbed it lovingly, at three months pregnant Maria’s belly wasn’t huge yet but she definitely had a noticeable bump forming.

“W-what the hell are you doing?!” asked Chris as she turned as red as ichaival.

“What?” asked Tsubasa as she leaned forwards and sucked on Maria’s belly, “There’s nothing wrong with touching it when you’re the baby’s fath…other mothe…second genetic contributor.” She said as she tried to figure out what impregnating another girl makes you. As Tsubasa continued to rub Maria’s belly the pink haired girl closed her eyes and let out a small moan, apparently enjoying Tsubasa’s efforts. Chris swallowed as she began to feel a new sensation emerging beneath her embarrassment: Curiosity.

                “C-can I touch it?” Chris asked nervously as she walked up beside Maria

                “Alright,” replied Maria too nervous herself to come up with any more elaborate response. Chris couched next to Maria across from Tsubasa and slowly reached out her hand as she tentatively placed the tips of her fingers on Maria’s bump as her embarrassment and curiosity continued to fight each other.

                “Wow…sempai’s…baby is in here…” Chris gasped in astonishment as she lightly rubbed the tip of her fingers on Maria’s stomach which produced a bit of a reaction from the pink haired girl. Apparently what she was doing tickled a little, as she gradually become more comfortable with it Chris rested her entire hand flat on Maria’s stomach. Meanwhile on Maria’s other side Tsubasa had moved down and was now caressing the inside of Maria’s thigh before moving on to between her legs as she began to rub Maria’s pussy, paying particular attention to her swelling clit. After playing with it for some time Tsubasa stopped and instead positioned two fingers at her entrance before sliding them into the mother-to-be. Maria moaned in response as Tsubasa proceeded to finger fuck her while giving her clit an occasional rub for good measure. When she eventually pulled her fingers out Maria couldn’t help but give a gasp of complaint at the sudden casement of sensation between her legs.

                “Looks like you’re more than ready,” Tsubasa said as she examined her fingers and the fluid covering them. Standing up, Tsubasa gripped her dick as she pointed it towards Maria. “So, do you want this?” she asked with a smug grin.

                “Yes! Yes I want it!” Maria cried out in response as she spread her drooling pussy, any composure on her part gone by this point. Letting out a small amused chuckle Tsubasa positioned herself between Maria’s legs as she placed one hand on one of Maria’s hips while guiding her cock with the other towards Maria’s womanhood. Tsubasa took a moment to rub the tip up and down before finally pushing it into Maria, moaning and biting on her lower lip as she felt Maria’s hot, tight and wet pussy enveloping her. Looking down at her lover, first at her face and then at her belly, Tsubasa placed her hands on Maria’s bump as for the first time she truly appreciated the fact she was inside of a pregnant woman, one she had impregnated no less.

Almost forgotten about in the fucking, Chris stood staring slack jawed at what she was seeing. To her surprise she suddenly realized that her hand was between her legs and that almost without realizing it she had begun to play with her pussy in response to the sight in front of her. Her pussy was dripping and aching and her nipples fully erect, her body was clearly objecting to being left out of the fun. Climbing onto the bed Chris placed her legs to the sides of Maria’s head as she knelt down.

                “Please…” Chris enticed as she spread her pussy right in front of Maria’s face. In response Maria wrapped her hands around Chris’ thighs and plunged her tongue into Chris, any sense of reason or restraint on her part had been washed away by the ecstasy she was currently experiencing courtesy of Tsubasa. Chris moaned in delight and grabbed her ample breasts as Maria pulled her tongue out of Chris and licked her hardened clit instead. Tsubasa gave a warm, happy smile at what she was seeing: Chris and Maria brought together by pleasure as all three of them got to feel good together. Taking one hand off her body Chris reached down and grabbed one of Maria’s breasts, squeezing it and rolling her nipple between her fingers. Realizing a good idea when she saw one Tsubasa clutched Maria’s other breast with one of her hands and began to do much the same thing, continuing to pump Maria while fondling her breasts from two different directions.

Beneath Chris, Maria continued to work the lavender haired girl’s pussy with great enthusiasm if not skill. Alternating between her engorged clitoris and hole while occasionally breaking off from the two to explore the rest of her most precious place. Chris’ moaning began to intensify as arced her back and closed her eyes as Tsubasa could clearly see that her climax was approaching. Leaning forwards Chris placed her hands on Maria’s belly, prompting Tsubasa to take the opportunity to place her hands over top of hers before intertwining her fingers with Chris’. As Tsubasa looked at their interlocked fingers over top of Maria’s bump she noted that they had now formed a sort of complete circle with all three of them connected to the others. Chris finally passed the threshold as she loudly climaxed, her love juice dripping down onto Maria’s face. It wasn’t long after this until Maria reached her own climax, her walls clamping down around Tsubasa as she did. Seeing the other two girls orgasm Tsubasa released the formidable control she had developed over her dick, allowing her own climax to arrive as her hot semen erupted into Maria’s vagina, hitting the entrance to her sealed off womb before slowly oozing back out of her. Pulling out Tsubasa jerked herself off a few times as a final few drops of semen came out, landing on top of Maria’s belly.

No words filled the room, only heavy breathing as the three exhausted but very satisfied girls came down from orgasm, even Tsubasa with her considerable stamina felt completely spent. Chris let out a sigh as she got off from on top of Maria and rolled over onto her back, climbing onto the bed Tsubasa promptly collapsed between the two of them. It didn’t take very long before all three girls drifted off to sleep together.

                “Good morning,” Tsubasa purred to Maria the next morning as her beautiful blue/green eyes opened, the morning sunlight shinning onto her face.

                “How long have you been up?” Maria asked, smiling back at Tsubasa

                “About twenty minutes. I was enjoying watching the two of you sleeping, you were doing this cute drooling thing not long ago.” Tsubasa said, but before she could go into any more detail, she began to feel Chris stirring to her other side.

                “Ugh, what a fucked up dream…oh…” Chris’ voice trailed off as she realized the events of last night had not been a dream. Smiling Tsubasa wrapped her arms around the two naked girls at her sides.

                “This would look really good if I had sunglasses and a cigar…” she said, producing a small look of confusion from the other two.

                “Ugh, I’m all sticky,” Maria groaned in complaint, as she realized how much of a mess last night had left her.

                “Hey Yukine, how big is your shower?” asked Tsubasa as she turned to the girl with a smile.

Sometime later, Tsubasa stood in the shower, water spraying onto her chest as Chris knelt in front of her, diligently servicing her with her mouth, the sounds of her sucking filling the room as Maria groped her from behind, playing with her small breasts and sucking on the blue haired girl’s neck.

                “This brings back memories doesn’t it?” asked Maria

                “Hmm? About what?” asked Chris as she took Tsubasa’s cock out of her mouth and placed it between her plump breasts instead.

                “You never told her?” asked Maria with a smile “Back when she first got this thing” Maria said as she reached down and grabbed Tsubasa’s dick from between Chris breasts, shaking it for emphasis. “She could barely control it. We ended up in the shower trying to teach her to use it.”

                “Maria!” Tsubasa objected

                “Really? The great sentinel had trouble handling her sword?” asked Chris in an amused tone as she ran her tongue along Tsubasa’s dick. Tsubasa meanwhile blushed deeply in embarrassment as the two of them discussed her earlier difficulties. “You know…” started Chris as she rubbed the inside of one of Tsubasa’s legs. “From down here I can see you still have your pussy,” said Chris as she used two of her fingers to rub Tsubasa’s slit, Tsubasa yelped in surprise as she felt both her pussy and dick being stimulated. “With all the focus on your dick we’d almost forgotten you had this.” Remarked Chris as she pushed the tips of fingers into Tsubasa’s womanhood, feeling the moistness inside. “Doesn’t seem like you have much experience with this place. Have you had anything inside of it before?” asked Chris      “Ummm, just my fingers a few times.” Admitted Tsubasa.

                “Heh, you’ve been so busy fucking the two of us but you have no experience with your own pussy.” Remarked Chris with amusement as she wrapped her lips around the tip of Tsubasa’s dick while continuing to finger fuck her. Chris began bobbing her head as she took Tsubasa’s entire length into her mouth and began diligently sucking her off. Tsubasa arched her back and moaned in pleasure as Chris worked her over from the front as Maria fondled her from behind letting her hands caress the length of her body. Moaning, Tsubasa reached down and gripped her cock and pulled it from Chris’ mouth just as her thick semen erupted forth all over Chris’ face. “That was a pretty quick shot.” Teased Chris “Could it be I’ve found a weakness of yours?” she asked. Tsubasa for her part could only silently blush her embarrassment.

                “Say…” started Tsubasa as the three of them exited the show and began to dry off. “Are the two of you up to a little trip to the beach?” she asked with a smile as she put her hairwing back in.

                Much later in the day, with the sun high overhead, Tsubasa stepped out of the change room and was greeted by the sight of Maria and Chris in their swimwear with Chris in her red outfit and Maria in her black and red number which was made even sexier (at least in Tsubasa’s eyes) by the bump that was growing in her belly. The sight of the two of them was enough to start a tingle below Tsubasa belly as her hardening cock popped out the top of her blue bikini and throbbed with anticipation of what was to come.

                Soon the otherwise empty beach was filled with the sound of flesh striking flesh as Tsubasa lay back on her beach chair while Maria facing away bounced up and down on top of her. At the same time Chris was kneeling in front of the chair, running her mouth along the length of Tsubasa’s cock before breaking off to suck on Maria’s hardened clit

                “Such a naughty girl.” Moaned Tsubasa as she reached forwards to wrap her hands around Maria’s belly. “What would our kid think to know she was inside such a lewd mother?”

                “That… is such a cheesy thing to say.” Replied Maria as she looked over her shoulder

                “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Admitted Tsubasa with a grin

                Tsubasa increased the thrusting of her hips as she neared climax as she pounded Maria from below. Soon she reached climax and once again felt her cock release its semen into Maria. Acting quickly she pulled her still ejaculating dick from Maria and allowed the last of her semen to spurt into Chris’ face. Tsubasa let out a satisfied sigh as she collapsed back into her chair. After a minute of post-ejaculation relaxing Tsubasa reached down and picked up a black bag that had been lying beside the chair.

                “I’ve got something for the two of you.” Said Tsubasa as she unzipped the bag “Call it a gift.” Maria and Chris looked on in surprise as Tsubasa pulled a strap-on from the bag. “So, are you ready to move on the next stage?” she asked

                Tsubasa lay back in her chair and lazily stroked her cock as she admired the sight in front of her: Chris face down in a laid out beach towel with her bottom up in the air as Maria pounded her from behind with the strap-on.

                “Am, am I doing this right?” asked an uncertain Maria as she tried this new unfamiliar experience.

                “Ah, ah, oh yeah just like that…” moaned Chris encouragingly, responding Maria increased her pace and placed her hands on Chris’ waist to give herself more leverage to thrust with. Chris clenched the towel in her hands and cried out as Maria brought her to climax. After taking a minute to recover Chris sat up on her knees and turned to Maria with a grin.

                “Okay, now it’s my turn.” She said as she began pulling the strap-on from Maria’s body. After they had finished switching over Maria found herself laying on her back on the towel as Chris spread her legs and pushed her way in and began fucking her, both girls large breasts swinging as they did so. After Chris made Maria reach orgasm she pulled out as Maria got back upright. As she did so Chris leaned forwards and whispered something into Maria’s ear, after a momentary surprise Maria smiled and nodded in agreement. The two of them stood up and walked over to where Tsubasa was still laying back in her chair

                “Was that good for you t-Wait, what are you doing?” asked Tsubasa as Maria and Chris took position at both ends of the chair. Tsubasa attempted to sit up but found Maria’s hands on her shoulders.

                “Relax, lay down.” Said Maria gently as she loomed over Tsubasa’s vision, her bump taking up a good chunk of it.

                “You’ve been fucking us.” Said Chris as she held the strap-on still attached to her body in her hand as she loomed in closer to Tsubasa. “Turnabout is fair play.” She remarked as she undid the ties of Tsubasa’s bikini bottom.

                “Hey, I didn’t say you could-ah!” Tsubasa began to protest as Chris began slipping herself into Tsubasa’s pussy as Maria continued to hold her shoulders. After she had pushed the full length of the strap-on into Tsubasa Chris began thrusting while taking her right hand and began jerking off Tsubasa’s futa cock. Tsubasa yelped in surprise at the experience of having both stimulated at once and despite herself Tsubasa began moaning and writhing in pleasure at the experience.

                “Oh, are you about to come already?” asked Chris slyly as she felt Tsubasa’s dick throb in her hand. Tsubasa couldn’t deny it: under this dual assault she couldn’t last much longer. Tsubasa shouted a moan as both her pussy and dick reached climax at once. At the last moment Chris tilted Tsubasa’s penis forwards slightly as her hot semen began to erupt from it, sending it into an arc though the air and straight into Tsubasa’s own face, causing her to gasp in surprise as she unintentionally gave herself a facial.

                “So, now you know how that feels.” Said Maria with a grin. “Nice aim.” She said to Chris

                “I can’t believe that worked.” She replied as beneath them Tsubasa continued to pant and groan in shock at what had just happened.

                “Did you see the look on her face?” asked Maria with a chuckle later, as the three of them began heading back home. “In the split second just before it hit?”

                “Yeah, it was like “OH SHIT!-SPLAT!” Laughed Chris

                “Well, at least they’ve bonded.” Thought Tsubasa as she followed behind the other two as they joked, still fluster and embarrassed at the experience.

**END**


End file.
